


恩多之行|Passage to Endor

by plotdog



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotdog/pseuds/plotdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll never figure out how AO3 count Chinese characters ...but this fic is longer than that shows on "Words":0</p>
    </blockquote>





	恩多之行|Passage to Endor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Passage to Endor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250242) by [Cara_Loup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara_Loup/pseuds/Cara_Loup). 



> I'll never figure out how AO3 count Chinese characters ...but this fic is longer than that shows on "Words":0

恩多之行

原作: Cara J.Loup

翻译: PTDG

 

_宇宙之暗/众目能见/吾心之影/无光可及。_

_——Jordan Kare: 《黑暗》_

（Jordan Kare：物理学家、航空工程师、科幻杂志编辑和音乐家。）

 

*****

 

_我们正沿着一颗荒芜行星的轨道巡航，其卫星已经破碎，残骸形成一条断断续续的环带。岩石的碎片被重力场捕获，翻滚着碎裂开来，坠入大气层中，在它们第一次也是最后一次的飞行中就烧为熔渣。_

  _我能看到自己叠在贫瘠的行星地表之上的影子。躯壳之内，早已一片狼藉。_

  _飞船上已是午夜，而我又一次无眠。还有几个钟头才启航？从这里出发，去往——_

  _恩多星。_

  _我把手掌贴在舷窗上，冰冷的纤维玻璃将宇宙真空隔绝在外。我用的是左手，不是右手。黑夜推挤着玻璃，试图渗透进来。_

 

*****

 

卢克转身离开舷窗。独立亚光速引擎发出陌生的敲击声，它的缓速脉冲保持着阿克巴上将的旗舰在轨道上运行。为了编排义军同盟繁忙的战斗事务，他在几个月前便已登上了这艘飞船，比单人战斗机大多了。

_就在明天。_ 他自言自语。剩下的时间太短了，短到还不够找回归属感和多年以来驱使着他的盲目信念。

他走向两步之外的狭窄床铺，很快脱掉靴子，然后舒展开四肢。焦虑就像在嘴里撩起的电荷味，盖过了之前的平静。至少他在舰队开进苏拉斯特之前赶到了，及时地加入了指挥团队。

回忆起松了一口气的那瞬间，卢克无意识地溜出一点笑容。走下台阶与朋友们再度并肩,这感觉如此美好。 _把我也带上。_

即使所遵从的冲动会被尤达管叫作鲁莽，即使所沉溺的友谊并非理所当然，他依然要去兑现与他们共担未来的承诺，不管前路有多迷茫。

但是如果他现在做出选择，是因为又生出一瞬间的预感了呢？尤达点拨他，说时间具有流动的复杂性。从那以后，个人的梦境，原力的召唤，二者之间的界限越来越小了。而且，有的时候，他察觉得到，除了一个火花撞进来的预感，还有别的存在潜入了脑海，试探性地刷过他意识的边缘。不详、强大，还令人震惊地熟悉。难道他回应了维达的召唤，所以它能悄悄地穿过防线，再钻进他的神智里？

这个念头叫卢克绷紧了背上的肌肉。几个月以来，他都保持着与这股试探的距离，用各种方式屏蔽自己。他努力用破损的身躯消化这样一个真相，直到能够允许自己去细想这事。 _父亲。_ 然后照旧活下去。

至少假装照旧活下去。就算无法回到当初，他也要设法把碎片拼凑起来。比如那个想要变成流星的农家男孩。比如在黑暗面降临的几个月前刚刚启蒙的潜能。

但是在逃离塔图因沙丘间的交火时，还有今天在会议上商讨的时候，他感觉稍稍平复了一点。

可是，也许已经太晚了。

他想起韩和莱娅是怎么同时起立的，还有他们脸上的表情；他突然就明白了，心头不再有隐隐约约的恐慌，而是一阵轻松。看到他们能齐心协力真太好了。没记错的话，这是他们头一次能和睦相处。

_情侣。_ 他又默念了一遍。六个月以来，无论梦醒，萦绕在心头的只有韩的生死，偶尔想到他们的关系，他还觉得那只是纯理论上的。但现在韩回来了。

很明显，莱娅对他的感觉已经不仅仅是被吸引得心神不宁，而是变成了更为复杂的东西，韩看上去也明显快要交付真心了。当卢克看着他们的时候，他能感应到他们大放异彩的未来，旋转着成型——只要能赢得这场战役。 _如果我不能活着回来，他们就会只记得我曾经的样子……_

一道寒意攀紧了他的胸骨。他们的信心越来越让他感到陌生，似乎被一道有魔法的圈子隔开了。莱娅满心都是必胜的信念，相信无论有多少牺牲，早晚都会有回报。还有韩的固执，他破釜沉舟地尝试，又出乎意料地大获全胜。

_从没有什么尝试。_

卢克感觉到自己的嘴巴在抽动，露出一丝阴翳的嘲笑。随后他想起每次莱娅看到他这个样子，眼睛里都会满是担忧。他已经变了，而且不是变好了。虽然没有讲出来，但莱娅的眼神已经说明了一切。

_这个鲁莽、笨拙，却又满怀热情的农家男孩儿身上到底发生了什么？_

_他已经消失了，莱娅。_

并不是说他已经信心全无。但在漫长的、饱经折磨的几个月后，他很难把这副拼凑回来的躯壳称作原先那个自己。他不过是一朵飘忽的火焰，蹦起来，钻进躯壳，在里面呆几个钟头，一赢得在萨拉克深坑边的战斗，就立刻离开，徒留疲软枯竭的空壳。其余时间，他都在忍受着煎熬，希望太过渺茫，只能沦为幻想。

这些年来他都在抵制着自己一知半解的向往，学会有问题自己解决，努力不多问也不抱太多希望，因为大多数时候他只会让自己变得可悲透顶。欧文叔叔以顽固的实用主义灌输给他的节制，已经像剥皮一样剥掉了。现如今他的向往可以说是不可能的，这种痛苦让他几近发疯。但他舍不得这点虚假的温暖，没法就此放手。

也许这就是为什么——

这时，一声响亮的动静打断了他的思绪。沿走廊而来的脚步声很坚定。卢克不自觉地坐起身来，突然一阵紧张，还有些没由来的期待。与此同时他诅咒起自己的反应——再过多久他才能适应这样寻常的情况？——但随后，脚步声在门外踯躅起来。

听到犹豫的敲门声时，卢克几乎屏住了呼吸。这不可能。他不愿多想，省得越过自己划定的界限，落得又一次没必要的失望。他可以没声儿地一动不动，假装不在屋里。又一声敲击穿过了塑料合金门，这一次更加果断。

“得了，卢克，我知道你还没睡。”停顿一下，然后又勉强地加上一句，“是我。”

卢克无声无息地踩过舱房地面上粗糙的地毯，门滑开的时候，他摆出一脸镇定，心跳和呼吸却加快了。在鲁莽地下定错误结论前，他给自己下了警告。但那双近距离端详他的狭窄的榛色眼睛里还是露出了惊讶。

“所以简报结束后你一直缩在这里？”本着多年以来的破习惯，韩不请自入。“出去了一个星期，回来路挺远的吧？你看上去累坏了。”最后一句他说得一点儿也不肯定。

“是的。”这不算谎话。他心底盛放了太多耗人心神的怀疑，已经这样活了几个月，还得继续坚持下去。

韩环顾这间摆设极为实用的舱房。除了一张小床，什么座位也没有，朴素的蓝色床单上还留着卢克刚才躺过的人形。“我们以为你会来和我们一起吃晚饭。”他说。

“我们？”

“是啊，莱娅，楚依，兰多，维奇，所有人。这没准是最后一次我们聚在一起了，喝喝酒，预祝帝国被埋进历史。”韩的嘴角露出一丝不自然的笑容，却又在下一秒消失不见。

“明白了。”卢克朝屋里不确信地后退一步，“是莱娅叫你来找我的吗？”

韩偏过头，“为什么这么说？”

答案太明显了。可在他组织好语言之前，韩就耸耸肩，把刚才的问题抛到一边。

“她没叫我。我解冻没多久，脑子还不清楚，但是这种小事，”韩的两根大拇指勾上腰间的枪带，晃晃荡荡地走到舷窗边上。“……比如接管一艘上将级飞船，或者出使自杀式任务，预感到一大票糟糕的事，这些还是绰绰有余的。”

一时之间，韩的存在像是干扰了他难得的安宁。“比如什么事？”卢克问，不留神用上了太严肃的语调。

“等会儿再说。”韩唐突地转移了话题。

他转回身，原先紧绷的下巴放松下来，深色的眼睛里不知不觉流露出一丝恍惚。接着他又摇了摇头，仿佛要赶走某个幽灵，然后把目光投向了舷窗外澄澈的深夜。

卢克隔着几步的安全距离观察着他。在经受六个月的思念之后，他可以花好久好久时间就这样看着他。逃离塔图因的时候可没时间这么做，没时间去确认折磨和冰封是否折损了韩那热烈的精神。

窗外划过一缕黯淡的星光，划过韩一侧的脸庞，勾勒出他嘴巴和眼睛的轮廓。压迫和抵抗，困惑，解冻也未能消散殆尽的疼痛，还有复生后实实在在的挣扎。韩永远都不会承认这一切细琐给他带来的痛苦，哪怕再少的流露都是软弱的表现。

“事实上，我过来的一个原因是向你道谢，”韩从回忆中回归现实，声音低沉，像是局促的嘟哝。

卢克仿佛被电了一下，一股尖锐的颤栗啪得一下钻进了他的神经。他不值得被感激，不知道为什么，他也不愿意被韩致谢。

“你已经谢过了。”卢克使出了他最轻松的语气，“你欠我一条命，记得么？”

“当然，但我隐隐地觉得你不打算就此向我讨债。”韩的声音还很平稳，但他的下巴却挑衅似的抬了起来。“你看，我被冻了六个月——”他的脸色忽地阴沉了下来，身体上每一条线条都突然绷紧，像是要去抵抗某种不肯承认的恐惧。

“我知道，韩，”卢克轻柔地说。他的声音里融进了太多的情绪，但这没什么作用。“我知道那是什么感觉。”

“你真知道？”韩缓缓地松懈下来，倚着舱房的隔板，重新盯住卢克。“我记得的最后一件事就是超爽高科技版的地狱，维达在碳凝坑边洋洋得意，我的生命之舟渐行渐远，慢慢地驶出视野……”他挪开目光，一只手伸向舷窗，摩挲着周围的铆钉。

心头掠过一阵轻微的悲苦，卢克记起那双眼睛是如何隔着会议室看他的。这一瞬间燃起的欣喜的火花，却在下一瞬间混进了担忧和半成型的疑虑。

“……而且维达用我当诱饵来抓 _你_ ，”韩用粗粝的语气收声，“该死的笨蛋，我猜你还没学会该怎么保护自己，哼？”

_你什么都不知道。_ 这么说有点讽刺。卢克借此避开了之前的情绪，“莱娅肯定告诉过你，我差点没能脱身，”他这么回答。

“但你的确脱身了。”

“我还以为自己能和他较量。打败维达——”卢克比了一个手势，不再多说。隔着几个月的间隙，过去的自己像是现在他的镜影，混合着迷茫的希望和激情。“我猜我当时只是想逞能当英雄吧。”

韩低笑一声。“得了吧，这不像你。而且这不是你来救我的原因。”声音里透着往日一样的无所谓，试图让他心安，眼中却略过一道神采。“你会在乎。这就是你做这一切事的理由，哪怕有时候那么做太不明智。”

卢克深深地吸了一口气。无论是对优势还是缺陷，诡计还是潜机，他见过韩在各种的场合下都能飞快地作出冷静的评估。在一番推理后弄错明摆的原因，这不像是韩会做的事。 _也许他只想给我找个台阶下。_ 卢克想。

但的确，如果他不在乎，韩当诱饵就没用了。他总会回去犯那个低级的错误。关心，奢望，这些未了的牵挂，每滋长出一分都会添到命定的因果链上。友谊，爱慕，所有羁绊钩成的镣铐，都会成为维达对付他的武器。让欧文叔叔和贝卢婶婶丧生的罗网。还有本•肯诺比。

  
_我的亲生父亲夺走了他们的生命。_ 卢克感觉到一股战栗席卷全身，节奏缓慢却势不可挡。 _他下一次绝不会犹豫。为了达到目的，他会不假思索地杀了韩，那会把我变成什么样子？_ 通过方经磨砺的感应力，卢克感觉得到，凶险就像一个饥饿的黑影，在他身边编织罗网，匍匐蔓延，迫切地想要吞噬他所亲近的每一个人。在去达戈巴星球之前，他从没想过韩也是个脆弱的人类。

“怎么啦？”韩的语气出乎意料地变得温柔，透露出的善解人意让卢克没法相信。“你救了我的命，我表示感激，难道有错吗？”

_断绝那些羁绊，_ 卢克告诉自己， _每个人，所有人。不再去关心，也许这样他们就能安全了。_

“不足挂齿，”他心平气和地回答，“再说这也不是我一个人的功劳。”

他只能这么做。拒绝掉那些拼拼凑凑马马虎虎的致谢和爱意，不管自己有多向往其中的温暖，再忘掉——

韩眯起了眼睛。“你就要对我说这些？”他端起了胳膊。

这克制的回答叫卢克吃了一惊。他所认识的那个韩·索罗从不是个寡淡坚忍的人，至少在逃离霍斯星球之前不是。他会缠在他身边，让卢克经受他的嘲笑和坏脾气和一身毛躁。

“稍微想象一下，”韩继续说，“我离开没多久，可是每个人都变了。莱娅穿着赏金猎人的装备走来走去。兰多装了一脑子愚蠢的的负罪感。还有你……”他声音渐弱，深色的双眉之间皱出一道明显的线条，然后又用稍微轻柔一点的语气加了一句，“要不是有楚伊，就凭我看到的这些，我还以为醒来时到了某个古怪的平行宇宙呢。”

“谁都可能有这种感觉。”卢克没时间多想就说了出来。

许多个早晨，他都被泰山压顶般的沉重感惊醒，这份沉甸甸的真相扭曲了他的整个人生。这是有多久了？ _维达的儿子。_ 卢克没法把这事告诉韩。现在还不能。

_我会失去他。_ 他想， _比现在失去的更多。_

“知道吗，你比其他人的变化更大，”韩说。

在他令人不适的探究目光下，卢克转开身去。“我们六个月没见了，我猜只是时间问题，再过一段时间，一切都会变好了。”

“我可不觉得，”韩回话，“不是说你在塔图因上的惊险打斗不酷，这事关你的……态度。你的处世态度。”

他的话又一次叫卢克吃惊。过去的那个韩·索罗从来不会洞察细节，但六个月的冰封似乎转变了他的注意点。卢克感觉到韩身上藏着一股不安，也许正是这提高了他的灵敏度，意识到了他不稳定的状态。

“……还有你对待朋友的态度。”韩更加尖锐地加了一句，“莱娅不久之前也这么说过。”

卢克像是被蛰着了一样，猛地转身，迎上他的视线。“那就是她说错了，我可没那样对待朋友。”

“别忘了，我可了解你了，小鬼，”韩提醒一句，但不像原先那样带着友善的调笑，而是挖苦，“至少我这么觉得。你以前一遇到麻烦事儿就来找我帮忙。见鬼，当初不管什么鸡毛蒜皮，你老是哇啦哇啦大说一通叫我听着。”

“也许只是因为我长大了呢，”卢克说，“你不是一直这么告诉我的吗？快点长大，学会怎么照顾自己。”

“是啊，可现在和我想的有点不一样。”韩明显地收紧了下巴，“前一秒还像以前一样，下一秒你又变得冷面无情。如果是这样，你肯定是不需要我陪着了——成，我懂你的意思。”

“我没那么说。”

“那你倒是说说，你到底怎么了？”

卢克花了几秒来重新控制住自己。“你 _知道_ 发生了什么。我们在策划一次战略行动，而且它会决定整个战局的走向。其他人也都这样……心事重重的。”

“别想就这样打发掉我，混蛋！”韩大吼一声，怒火终于冲破了冷静的外壳。“记得么，我们以前是朋友！我还以为这就是你把我从那个倒霉碳凝块里救出来的原因！”

“不，”卢克用上了一种低沉、压抑的声音。“我救你，只是因为我欠你两条命。” _还因为我想念你……_

六个月来，他都空洞洞地活着。失去韩就像是失去了一只手，仿佛他一半的生命都漂过了云城的风向标，在那颗星球的腐蚀性大气中焚毁无踪。

“然后你现在把比分拉平了？”韩摇了摇头，“我可不买你的账，小鬼。”又一次迎上韩的目光，卢克捕获到了他眼中突如其来又莫名其妙的怒火。“我想知道你到底怎么了，卢克，包括你这几个月来做的事，你去过的地方，还有你望着我的眼神，怎么就像再没有明天了一样？告诉我，你的手怎么了。”

“莱娅告诉过你了，”卢克语气没变，抗拒着把假手藏到背后的欲望。

“你是不是不想让我知道？”

没等卢克有所反应，韩就上前一步，伸手用手指挽住了他的义肢。“维达这样对待你，”他气得捏紧了。

“他对 _你_ 所做的一切更加恶劣。”卢克不假思索地回答。韩的手指缠绕在他手指上的力度让他的自我防线坍塌破碎。“我能感应他对你做的一切——对你和莱娅，所有的一切，都能传达到我这里。”

“ _感应到？_ ”韩摇头，“是不是绝地的本事？活见鬼……”有那么一会儿，他似乎在纠结这个概念。他的声音里带着不信，“你不该来救人的。”

他举起卢克的手，拇指扫过他手腕的内侧，仿佛在寻找克隆组织和原生皮肤交接的缝隙。卢克几乎不能呼吸了。奇怪，仿生传感器是怎么把热刺激传过神经线路的？

“我办不到，”他不加多想地回答，一边还在克制着，不去急迫地回应韩温暖又轻柔的触碰。

韩绷着的下巴松了下来，接而歪嘴咧出一个笑容。“是啊，就好比那次在霍斯，你失踪在外，我可没法自个儿安全地缩在基地里。我俩就是这样。”他闲着的那只手搭上了卢克的肩头。“现在你再说一遍，说你挑战贾巴的时候脑子想的只有清我的债。”

“那只是一部分原因，”卢克搪塞道。

韩箍住他肩膀的手使了点劲儿，把他拉得更近。“瞧，我都 _死_ 过六个月了，不想再浪费时间犹豫。我必须得知道。”

“知道什么？”卢克的声音变得干巴巴的。

“这。”

就在韩俯下身的一瞬间，肺叶里的空气凝固了，时间也凝固了。韩绕着他的胳膊突然用上了一种直接的、命令式的力道，一张热乎乎的嘴低下来贴上了他的。一股迎上前加深这场突然袭击的冲动从卢克的身体深处窜了上来，就像是被能量场捕获了。他笨拙又僵硬地抱住韩。他记不得上一次碰到别人是什么时候了，这样全然愉悦地亲近和接触。这个吻带着甜蜜，韩的嘴贴着他的，带着犹豫缓缓移动，火热的探索就像是某种诱惑性的承诺，贯穿了他整个人。他现在几乎一碰就能倒。

幻觉。他在把现在发生的事归类为幻觉，即使强烈到足够瓦解掉自控。吻持续着，他对外界一无所知，只有韩靠着他的坚实的温热的躯体，触碰着他的手，拥着他打碎他又把他从瓦砾中捡起弥合的手。直到韩撤回身，现实突然折返，就像有一股冷却的空气打到了脸上。

“现在你知道我来这儿的真正理由了，”韩的语气听起来很坚定，可这再也骗不到卢克了。不管他是受了什么刺激，有这般举动，他都是凭着一丁点儿的直觉孤注一掷。“一个难题解决了。”

_可现在又多出多少难题？_ 卢克昏昏沉沉地晃着脑袋。此次进展带来的震惊仿佛给神经末梢通了电，它们是多么的急需重生和感动。如果想要创造一个新的开始，他们可算是挑了最不合适的时机。

“为什么是现在？”他问，话语里盛满苦涩，流向了必是惨淡的定局。

“我觉得我刚刚才解释过啊。事有轻重缓急，不然眼睛一眨，六个月就没了。”

“对我来说，有时候只过了一个小时，却仿佛已经过了一天。”

“你也注意到了，”韩沙哑地说，“我们马上就来弥补上耽误的时间。”

_说得就像我们还有机会似的。_ 卢克心想，话还是没说出来。

但时间在永恒的加速中引燃，他无法再承受更多希望和期待的纠缠。这样颠覆性的事实不该属于他。心软愈久，危险弥增。

“以后再说，”他含糊地说。他早就做下抉择了，但欲望在威胁着它。

他刚从漠然中找回自我，韩就眯起了眼睛。“以后再说可不够，卢克。你可没法把握自己的小命。我们可能明天就死了！”

“你就不想想以后该怎么办？”卢克尖锐地问，“对后果不管不顾？”

“谁说我没考虑过？”韩摆了摆手，“来啊，告诉我你在想什么！”

“莱娅——”他开口，捡出了最明摆的阻碍。

“嗯哼，她怎么啦？”韩指责道，身体语言明摆地表示寸步不让。

“她——”

_是我的妹妹，_ 他几乎说了出来。但是除了这个新消息，还有一个更为黑暗的真相；再说，莱娅有权利先听到。

“她爱你，”卢克改口说。

“她根本不了解我，”韩头脑冷静地指出。“她可能还保留着停下来思考我们关系时候的感觉，或者根本对我没感觉了。现在整个情况看上去要多假就有多假，不适合做严肃的决定。”

_这不也适用于我们吗？_ 没等卢克发问，韩就继续说了下去，“那时她又孤独，又害怕，而我又刚好在她身边。那本来该是你。”

最后一句的陈述带着卢克所不能理解的嘲弄。“莱娅从来没以那种方式喜欢过我，”他放弃似的耸耸肩。“我只是不想让她再受到伤害，仅此而已。”

“我是个自由人了。”韩回嘴，紧紧地盯着他。

“这就能辩解一切了？”卢克用手指梳过头发。太多种情绪碾压过他理智的头脑，随着谈话时间的推移，他越来越不能领会，除了讲讲话，韩逼他供认出感情的意图何在。

韩耸起肩头，“奇怪的是，我的确开始有点儿喜欢她了。但越是关心她，我就越觉得她值得比我更好的人。”他轻松的笑容重新出现，在眼中的重重雾霭间飞快地一闪而过。“你是想立马揍我，还是等安排得正式点再揍？”

像被打开了心情变轻松的开关，卢克努力把嗓眼边紧张兮兮的大笑憋了回去。真的太不真实了。

“我想要——”他开口，意识到花不了一拍心跳的时间，自己就得输掉。实际上他根本没赢的机会。

“对，要什么？”韩嘶哑地问。

卢克朝他走近一步，近得足以触碰。近得足以感受到韩克制着自己不动。“这就是你要的结果吗？”他轻轻地问。“是的，我想要你。”

“你伤心了。”

“现在倒开始顾惜我了？这就是你觉得亏欠我的东西吗？”

“你怎么能这么说？”够深藏不露的，韩还是那个变化多端、泰然自若的人，“过来，我给你看。”

卢克不假思索地伸出手去。伸出右手的人是他。意识到这个，他倒吸了一口凉气。

韩眼中的闪光不会有错，“说出来吧，卢克。”

他闭上眼睛。“碰我。”

当他终于把这句话说出来的时候，一种奇怪的解脱扫过全身，没有片刻停顿，他们就已经在对方的怀抱里了。卢克感觉到韩不稳定的深深吐息，与此同时，他自己屏住呼吸，只让气流慢悠悠地擦着嘴唇而出，直到他们的嘴唇再一次相触。韩的胳膊箍住了他的腰，从上到下都不可抗拒地贴着他。压迫感沿着他神经束一路引爆到中枢，随着韩的舌尖跳动过他的嘴唇，找到一个出口，接着推过他的牙齿。他腹部和腹股沟的肌肉也绷紧起来。卢克在喉底低声呻吟着。他捉住韩的脖子，用一种几近饿死的炽热回吻起来。每一根毛细血管都灌满了高热，游走的火花在口齿间引燃稍纵即逝的火焰。他头晕目眩得就像突然跃进了另一重宇宙，嬉弄着韩的舌头，侵入他的嘴巴作为报复，倚在他的胸口上，感到一股股汹涌澎湃的喘气和脉动。

他们在房间中间站着，彼此相锁，手不耐烦地拉拽过所有能碰到的部位，急迫地挤入一个让呼吸都没法进行的距离。卢克的手指纠缠在深色的头发里，紧抱着韩，调整角度直到他们的嘴撞到一起，探索着向下深入。他可以用上一个永恒的时间一直这么做，亲吻亲吻再亲吻，直到某种感觉猛然占据了他，取而代之的是一种半成型却又已折磨人的纯粹欲望。贴在他小腹上坚硬的物体证明了韩也想要他，这个认知让他头昏脑涨，真是奇怪又奇妙，脑子里的欲望能化成摸得到的实体。他就像从来没被碰过似的，就这样打破了被禁止被否认的桎梏。不管他以前多么渴望韩，他可从没预料到这些，因为韩曾是他永远不可能得到的人。

卢克的喘气滚入韩的嘴，他感觉到勃起被裤子束缚住了，于是把自己推向韩的大腿，追随着两人间飞速传递的反应，就像是在胃上来了一回狠狠的电击。他的头向后倒去，韩一种滚烫又饱含占有欲的方式一路吻过他暴露的脖颈，双手又溜到下面去揉弄他的屁股，急迫地用上了那种会让他在一毫秒之中就爽上云霄的力度。卢克感觉到自己的身体在准备中拱了起来，韩喃喃出的诅咒远远地飘进了他的耳朵里。

哪怕再过一秒，他们就要失去平衡倒下去。某种近似于大笑或者大悲的东西淌过他的心头。他用双手扶住韩的两边脸，费力地暂停下来，不然两人的眼睛根本没法对视。

“我们一定是疯了。”

“如果不立马到床上去，”韩呼吸凌乱，“我就在这地板上要了你，我才不管那么多。”

床就在两步之外，通用化，军用化，完全不适合用于做爱。他们勉勉强强才走过这几步，然后摔倒在床上。韩拽掉靴子的时候，卢克开始脱他的衬衣，带着背心一起滑落下来。一码零散的小工具从掉到地上的无数口袋之一中滑了出来，韩粗声轻笑一声，接着扯下了他的配枪带。卢克发现自己解武装带的手指在抖，因为现在的情况已经超过他的知识范围了。他们接下来该做什么？还有随之而来的麻烦，他该怎么办？

他跪在床上，韩从头顶拽掉他的短上衣，倾身品尝他的胸膛，嘴唇在卢克肋边猛击的疯狂心跳边缘游走。卢克的手指穿过那蓬乱糟糟的头发，目光漫无目的——韩下颔倾斜的肌肉，浓密的深色的睫毛投下的阴影，每次轻柔的爱抚中追随着颤抖的温暖嘴唇——还有钻心而过的温柔，这些让他又一次思虑了起来。

在这间舱房之外，是无法逃脱的未来之路。

这就是他的命运，在能够做出选择前，这条路就已经摆在了他面前。为了更多人的利益，为了最终的胜利，他不得不献出自己，沿着这条航线前行。事到如今，再也没有什么回头路。

自从离开塔图因，原力就能在与互相矛盾的趋势纠缠中，先一步为他指明因果的连结。命运随心所欲地将他揉捏塑形，而注定的那个关键时刻也愈逼愈近。

可他心头还是缭绕着不甘，野望不久的将来，也许还有回头的机会。但是他的未来已是死局，他会与父亲对峙，一切都像日食一样不详。这样的日子持续一天，他就一天不能向任何人承诺任何事。

卢克只花了须臾便和自己定下协议。他闭着眼睛，手搭在韩的肩头。 _我不会问你为什么在这里，你想从我这里得到什么，或者准备以后怎么办。我不想知道，也许是因为没本事做应该做的事。_ 只有一晚。没有疑问。没有承诺。除了一个承诺，他会向韩提。如果他能坚守这个决定，韩会活得好好的，记住所有，然后他就能自己一个人去面对父亲……以及他自己。卢克清醒地抹干净所有的思绪。 _这是为了我们。如果只能拥有这些，那就做到底。_

他抬起头，两人目光相遇，在对方的怀抱中获取了暂时的平衡。舱房的寂静之中酝酿着无法言说的东西。不能在这儿说。

卢克的手臂滑下来绕住韩，又一次吻上了他，缓慢，体贴，而不仅仅是渴望。他给韩宽衣解带，松开他的裤子，在他的脖颈上的凹陷处以唇寻觅脉搏的重击。透过韩的短裤的薄料，他握住那块硬肉，嘴唇沿着韩漏出粗重喘气而震动的喉咙，用触摸代替他无法给出的回答。卢克重新坐下，把他脱干净，露出每一寸皮肤，修长的、肌腱完美的双腿，紧实的臀，他腹股沟上深色的卷毛，在向着他的手掌升起的硬长物上投下阴影。

他以前和韩一起洗过澡，还合睡过一张床，细节多到足够他去精准地幻想。韩的身体对他来说一点也不神秘。除了触碰，味道和手感，还有韩的阴茎在他手下跃动和伸展的方式。这让一切都不一样了。

明白无误地重新认识了所有的细节，卢克感觉到腹股沟中反射的冲击波，在紧绷的裤子里震动他。他撑起身，韩反过来急躁地笨手笨脚地弄开纽扣和拉链，除掉了剩下的衣服。一阵热流扫过他的皮肤，仅仅因为韩检阅他身体的目光里的文火。卢克咬住自己的嘴唇，忍受着戏弄般爱抚着箍住他勃起底部、接着又溜到顶端的指尖。一股汹涌的战栗缠住了他的睾丸，不由得扑进那不设防的怀抱里，把自己的身体覆在韩精瘦而坚实的躯体上。

“我多么想要你，”他低声说，几乎喘不过气。

“用不着……告诉我……”韩将一只手挽在他的后脑勺上，把两人的嘴拉近，接下来的话语紧贴着卢克的嘴唇成型。“我感觉得到。”

韩又吻上了来，他屈服了。横冲直撞，上下求索，攻无不克，韩的身体靠着他，温暖的身体和好奇不止的巧手，让他五感俱满。长长的手指专注地抚过他身体每一寸，开始新一轮探索，温柔地卸下他的防备，直到原始的欲潮猛穿过卢克的身体。温柔过剩，竟至疼痛，他万万没能想到是韩教了他这一课。

韩的手指一路滑到他的脊柱，随着一阵爬满后背的激灵，卢克的记忆回到了霍斯的永冬。他们在那里说了再见，分享了最后一回简简单单的亲密。想起这些让那些欲念更加堵塞在身体中，刚刚好让他没法思考。韩似乎在用每一次的触碰搜寻他皮肤中冬天徘徊的痕迹，用牙齿咬啮着追逐它们，用舌头在乳头上戏谑地弹动。卢克全身肌肉焦躁地绷紧，在六个月的隐居之后，他的神经又火辣辣地点燃了。

正是碳凝夺走了韩，自己又差点在翻江倒海的眩晕中丧命的时候，他发现了自己内心的欲求，又攥紧了它。

现在，韩正一点点地将它挖掘出来，拉进他皮肤上交织的火线中，继而又回以学习似的摸索，随之而来的是由幻想在短暂一瞬升起的热度。调转体位时，他的小腹上跳过一阵急迫的悸动，呼吸顿时变得粗重起来。他将吻散落在韩的胸和肚子上，那里的肌肉自动收紧了。他接纳着韩的勃起的气息、滋味、质感和热度，由它蹭过自己的胸口。

在整个探索韩的身体的的过程中，他所知道只有把一切的神智和韩的填充在一起，在同一秒内触摸他的所有部位。没有可供浪费的时间了。

卢克向下滑去，握住了韩坚硬的阴茎，感受着上面柔软到不可思议的皮肤，脉搏的节奏如同另一颗心脏在跳动。他从头舔到底部，那颤动和急跳让他愈发亢奋。直到韩在他的嘴里伸展开，以加倍的渴望填满了他。他的手游移到自己的腹股沟，随着嘴巴在韩阴茎上的节奏抚慰了起来，舒缓了一点寂寞。摸着自己，他仿佛一瞬间就切换进了现实。

韩在他身下敞开四肢，克制着不去挺动。他伸向卢克的肩膀，“卢克，”他大声喘着气，“快来啊，真要死……我要看到你的眼睛。”

卢克爬到他身上时，韩的眼中的神色一下子就烧着了他。一时间，他能确信韩已经知道了他将要去哪里，而且可能回不来了。然而那对强壮的胳膊环住了他的腰，将他拽下来对着韩的整个身体，让他俩同时克制不住地发出一声破碎的呻吟。卢克调整了节奏，加大了他们腹股沟之间压力，用火热的节奏俘获了他，仿佛是在经历一场野蛮的肾上腺素狂飙。

也许韩曾期望他会又乖又柔顺；放半年以前，他可能会更关照韩的需求，而不是自己的。但现在他发现了自己身体之中荒唐的不稳定的激情，催促着他去占取长久以来想要的东西。卢克握住那骨骼坚硬的下巴，搜寻着韩脸上可能存在的表情：轻率的骄傲，懒洋洋的幽默，或者激昂的自由，那些在碳凝事件之前标明这个男人的东西。但熟悉的表情里透出的坦率却是完全陌生的，仿佛他已经做好准备，去接受任何被给予的东西。

_这个，他默想着，投入一场凶猛的激吻中，把胯部压向韩，还有这个……_

韩的手指捋过他大腿的背面，深陷在肉体之中，鼓励着他下身的冲刺。尾随而来的是一股急迫的战栗，如同在卢克的皮肤上滴下冰块。一瞬之后，这股刺入骨髓的寒意就会卷土重来。

_不，_ 他绝望地想着，任那冷颤钻进来，在他身上盘曲罗织，敷上一层美妙的霜花， _我想要继续……_

可随后，韩交缠起他们的双腿，好让彼此厮磨。这份共享的迫切仿佛往卢克的下腹注入一道闪电，将每一丝感觉变成醉醺醺的欲望。他咬着嘴忍住尖叫，任凭潮鸣电挚攀附全身，揪紧心脏，波浪席卷成峰，又滚滚退去，直到炫目的高潮随着长漪落下。几乎链结。几欲飞升。

他打着抖，拱起身，漏出急促的呼吸，和韩漏出的叹息混在一起。那双榛色眼睛合上了，封印住其中倒映的饥渴，在此时此刻的黑暗中最终释放。

过了缓慢而晕眩的几秒后，他们才渐渐松开了对方。卢克还能听到耳朵里擂动的心跳声，他将一个吻擦过韩的锁骨，尝在嘴里咸咸的。然后他趴在韩的胸口上歇了下来。

_现在，学着接受它，然后随它去吧。_   

“卢克，”韩喃喃低语，手指溜到他的发丝里面。

他抓住那只手，在掌心落了一个吻，嗓眼紧得一个字也说不出来。

一瞬间，他回想起在霍斯基地的停机坪，紧急疏散时，空气中会撩起骚动和噪音。想起他们曾在那共同渡过的宁静的时日。想起韩眼中的阴影，想起他自己心口的虚浮。有些话在他脑海里跌跌撞撞，还没成形，差点就要从嘴唇上跑出来了。就这样过了好久好久，久到似乎已经花掉了又一回人生。

这次的分别会大不相同，可他还是没法说出那些话。

 

***** 

_我能整夜整夜地只看着他，听着他平稳的呼吸。韩在我的臂弯中睡着了，仿佛得到了保证似的，仿佛我们从此就能生活在一起，日日夜夜，只做寻常人等。听着太蠢。为什么我以前从来不敢争取呢？_

_我想告诉他，说我爱他，可已经没有多余的感情可给了。我没法确信这是真实的感觉。我会把自己切开——然后你能看出我实际上是什么样的人吗？_

_我是维达的儿子。_

_照着镜子，我能看见身体上潜移默化的改变。愈发清晰的肌肉线条，星罗棋布的伤疤，还有使用纯熟的机械手。可曾经拥有的信念，纯粹的目标，正义的力量，这一切都已随风而逝。在去贝斯坪之前，我肯定觉得自己会永生不灭。但是现在从镜子里望向我的这个人再也没有正义必胜的信念，也不会去做什么迷梦。一直以来，韩都在用他自己的方法帮我准备好应对这些。_

_然后我屏住了呼吸，因为我感觉到了他在我身边弄出的动静。_

_“你该睡了。”他的嘴巴擦过我的耳际。_

_但我怎么可能睡得着？_

_我把他拖到身边，继而开始了下一轮，带着盲目而笨拙的欲望。他揽住我，我的手按在床垫上,双腿被他的重量俘获。没有多余的时间了。我们只能一次又一次地重来，抛掷良宵，一次又一次地共燃，歇斯底里，一泻千里。_

_假以时日，我会原谅自己。韩急迫地将我带入他的节奏，他的手四处游走，所带来的快感几乎能把我烧死。但与此同时，我知道自己所属的未来和他不一样。_

_他的身体靠着我，好暖和。我这是在利用他驱赶骨肉之中的寒冷吗？那股寒战涌上来，随着他手掌的触碰，聚集在我肌肤的表层。我只能拼命地抓紧他。_

_难道你不知道你对我做了什么？你想证明什么？你想要示爱的人，是过去的那个农家男孩儿，还是我将蜕变成的那个男人？我们曾经在异域的夜空下驰骋，那里是我们生来就该归属的地方。假如能和他一起的话。_

_我没必要去看，就能知晓韩的存在。我能感觉到他在我的身体里，他的手在我的皮肤上，还有与我共鸣的呼吸韵律。黑夜的心脏中，他就存在于这里，盛满了所有空间。我能感觉到他，无论声音、气味还是触感，都能。_

_这是从何而来的欲念？如果随它疯长，又会有什么样的黑暗等着我？_

_我知道他有多在乎莱娅。也许韩在今晚之后能打定主意，当我回来——假如回来得了——一切就都晚了。我将束手无策。  
_ _他看着我穿上衣服，就像又成了陌生人。一种原始的求生欲在心底滋长起来，我期盼着能告诉他所有的一切。可危险也随之生长，那样的风险我无法承担。如果现在不离开，苟且偷生的念头就会杀回来对抗我。我必须做好心理准备，准备死在自己父亲的手下，就像本一样，准备好自己，让维达将他击倒。我无法承受恐惧。恐惧就像愤怒一样，有时会吞噬我，无疑会把人引向黑暗面。_

_“见鬼了，小东西，你在折腾什么？”他目光扫视过我，关切的表情渐渐阴沉下来，变成了强烈的不满。_

_他不知道自己对我能产成多大的影响，哪怕只有轻轻一碰，也能把我留下来，留在他身边。_

_“我们又不能一晚上都呆在一起。”_

_“谁说的？”但他还是翻出衣服，开始穿着。即使是不高兴，他也还是那么可信。_

_“你相信我吗？”_

_他听闻转身，一只手还在上衣的纽扣上。一缕头发垂下来，遮住了他的眼睛。_

_“你说什么我都信——除了有关你自己的事，”他回答，眼睛里闪过玩笑般的幽默，一如往日。他不可能知道我在想什么。_

_“我马上得走了，而且不会告诉你什么时候动身。韩，向我保证点什么。”_

_他瞧了我一眼，仿佛我背叛了他似的，“保证什么？”_

_“别来找我。”我看到他的眼睛里迸出了愤怒的抗议，满满都是。“为了我，韩，向我保证——”_

_“我就不懂了，”他说，难以控制住嗓音里的急切。_

_“有些事我必须得做……”可是模糊的回答不能让韩免于胡思乱想和贸然行动，所以我告诉他了。“我在贝斯坪找到了亲生父亲。我是维达的儿子。”_

_“什么？怎么会——？”我看到韩身上激起的反应。随后，他耸了耸一边肩膀，只花了一分钟内就接受了这个事实。如果放在几个月前，他一定会继续质问我。“我不在乎。”他说。_

_我几乎就这么相信了他。  
_

_“我必须去和父亲对峙，这是唯一的办法。我对你唯一的要求就是看住莱娅。”_

_“当然。”他的声音里有些许不稳，接着扣上枪带，走向门外。就快没事了。可他又折回来，捉住我的肩头。“相信我。好么？”_

_他放低的嗓音让我的胃袋抽搐了一下，这让我放松了自控，回忆回涌，造成了不该有的感受。_

_“行，跟你说过，我欠你一命，如果这是你的意愿……”他的神色柔软下来，中流露出一种我从没期待过的接受。他轻微点头，松开怀抱的时候，眼神里只有信心。“我会等着你。”_

_然后他离开了。_

_我久久地站在床边，看着凌乱的床单。它还保留着他的体温，保存着他的触碰。_

_我不会入眠。我必须武装好自己，踏上必经命途。_

\-- 完 ---


End file.
